That Magic Day
by hot-chick1
Summary: *Ch. 7 up!* Kaoru wins 2 cruse tickets to America and has to choose someone to go with her. But who will it be? Kenshin? Yahiko? Sonosuke? Who?
1. Winning!

Authors Note:  
Ok, this is my first Kenshin fanfic so be nice but plez if you have suggestions please share. I need all the help I can get. Ok, here is the lay down of the story. Kaoru wins 2 cruse tickets to American and has to choose someone to go with here. But who will it be? Kenshin? Yahiko? Sonosuke? Who?  
  
That Magic Day  
  
Chapter 1: Winning!  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kaoru. She ran threw the dojo screaming for the boys.  
  
"Miss Kaoru! Miss Kaoru! What is the matter! Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled looking for her and trying to find any danger.  
  
"Kaoru, whats wrong? Are you ok?" Yahiko and Sonosuke asked together. Once they all found each other the boys just sighed to find that she was fine. That all she was screaming about was winning a contest.  
  
"It is a good thing that you are ok, that it is. But must you go running around screaming like your hurt, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked but in return he got a big lump on the head from Kaoru.  
  
"I won a cruse for two people to American! Ain't it great!"  
  
"Yeah, but do you have to take ten years off my life?" Sonosuke asked sweat dropping.  
  
"You care about that ugly Girl! I thought that I was going to be hurt, that's why I came running." Yahiko said taking off running. Trying to keep from being beaten to a pulp by Kaoru.  
  
"Well, you know that he cares. They wouldn't be fighting like that if they didn't." Sonosuke said looking away.  
  
"That they do. They are like brother and sister as are you."  
  
"How about you? You two seem two get along 'very' well." Sonosuke said with an evil grin.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, come on. I see the looks you two give each other. How much you want to bet that she takes you on the cruse. ...... WAIT! I want to go. So I'm going to have to really get on my toes if I want to go!"  
  
"Sonosuke! Don't worry; I think that she will take you. I mean you are nice, and you two get along well too. Do you not?"  
  
"Yeah so? She likes you. She is going to take you! So this is a contest between us guys now!" Sonosuke said as he stuck his hand out to bash Yahiko in the face on his way by.  
  
"Thanks Sonosuke! You boys don't be to long out here it's my turn to cook tonight." Kaoru said as she walked into the Dojo. 'How in the world am I going to choose between them? Should I take Yahiko? Let him see the world? Or should in be Sonosuke? Me leave him there? Or Kenshin? Let us have some time alone? Get to know one another better? So many questions so little time. I will see who is nicer to me and who is the most helpful. I heard what those guys said. They aren't getting out that easily.'  
  
Meanwhile out in the courtyard of the Dojo, Kenshin, Sonosuke, and Yahiko and planning on how they are going to get to go. "I'm not telling you what I'm going to do! You might take it!" Yahiko screamed at Sonosuke.  
  
"Why you little runt! I'm trying to help you and all you can do is yell at me!"  
  
"You are just trying to find out what I'm going to do so you can do it first! FORGET IT! That cruse ticket is as good as mine!!"  
  
"Don't you think that you should just be yourself? That would be the best thing to do, that it would." Kenshin chimed in.  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU'RE ALWAYS NICE TO HER! YOU NOT THE ONE WHO IS CHASED EVERYDAY!" Sonosuke and Yahiko yelled at the same time.  
  
"Not to mention, you like her cooking, so you don't have to struggle to keep a straight face while eating it." Sonosuke said and Yahiko nodded in agreement.  
  
"SO! THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK OF MY COOKING HUH? Well, let's see how you like going without dinner tonight. Come on Kenshin, we'll eat." Kaoru said as she motioned for Kenshin to follow her. 'Just what I've always dreamed about, a romantic dinner with Kenshin.' Just then they heard two high- pitched squeals from behind. 'Great. Not that I don't like them but Kami? Why tonight?'  
  
"Uncle Kenny! Uncle Kenny! Gran-pa said we could come and spend the night. If it ok with Aunty Kaoru. Pewees, pewees Aunty Kaoru?" Suzume and Ayame asked with puppy eyes, along with Kenshin.  
  
"'How can I say no?' Ok, but I must talk to Uncle Kenny alone for a little while, Ok? Then he is all yours." Kaoru said as she pulled Kenshin into the Dojo by the ear. Once inside she yelled at him, "DID YOU KNOW THAT THEY WERE COMING! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! All I made was food for us. Not for young children. OOOOOHHHHHHHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!"  
  
"What is wrong? I know that they have already eaten. I told them to before they came, so we can still have dinner alone, if that is what you are worried about."  
  
"How did..." Kaoru tried to ask but couldn't. All she did was blush and nod. 'How did he know. I must have been too obvious. Geez. Oh well I still get my dinner with him.' As the two sat down to eat they kept looking at each other and once during dinner Kenshins' hand touched hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Well what did you think plez tell me but be nice about it. Don't get me wrong I want to know if something is wrong with it, just be nice about it, ok? Well I'm off to write the second chappie. It should be up in 3 days or at least by Friday. Hope you enjoyed. Now press the sexy 'Go' button and give me a review. 


	2. Ok! This is odd!

Authors Note:  
Hey it's me again. I'm here to write the second chapter. This is one is going to be where Kaoru starts to get freaked out by what the boys are doing. But she loves all the extra attention.  
  
BTW: I am backing it up a little to go threw the dinner. It's really cute.  
  
That Magic Day  
Chapter 2: Ok! This is odd!  
  
Kaoru was sitting down next to Kenshin to eat. She wasn't really sure but eating with Kenshin alone was a little strange. 'But it's in a good way.' She thought to herself. She looked over at him and tried to lighten the mood, "So Kenshin, what do you want?"  
  
"Anything! I'm starving, that I am!" Kenshin said rubbing his stomach. He had his usual grin on. She love that smile. It was so cute. She brought the food over and started get the plates together. But Kenshin, being a gentleman, said, "Here. Since you cooked, let me serve." He then grabbed her hand to pull it away and both blushed at the contact.  
  
"Well, ok? If you want?" Kaoru said as she sat back down. Kenshin got the plates together and sat down. During dinner Kaoru remembered that her desert was done and went to get it. When she got back, Kenshin found that it was his favorite "Chocolate covered strawberries?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah? Don't you like strawberries? I thought that we could try them."  
  
"Like them? I love them, that I do! But you haven't ever had them." He said as Kaoru sat down and put the plate between them. She turned to him.  
  
"No why? Are they good?"  
  
"Good? They are great! Here try." He said as he picked up a strawberry, then dipped it into the chocolate. He brought it to her mouth but she was hesitant. "Come on, they are good." She opened her mouth and took a bite. But she noticed that Kenshin was starting to chuckle.  
  
"Whats so funny?"  
  
"Um... you. Miss Kaoru, you have chocolate on you chin, that you do." He said as he wiped it off.  
  
"Oh is that so, well then here." She said as she dipped her finger into the melted chocolate dotted his nose with it.  
  
"So, that's how you want to play huh?" He asked as he got a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate and smeared her face with it, and finally ate it. "You know, Miss Kaoru you really should get a bath, you're coved in chocolate, that you are." All she did was give him a smile and he smiled back.  
  
~*~  
Meanwhile, outside the kitchen door:  
  
"Come on, kiss her! KISS HER KENSHIN!" Sonosuke was whispering.  
  
"You realize that that is very nasty. If I were Kenshin, I would find a girl that was cuter."  
  
~*~  
Back in the kitchen:  
  
Kenshin was looking at her and started to lean in, as did Kaoru. And just as their lips were about to touch they here, "Will you shut-up! They are going to here us."  
  
"I still say Kenshin could find someone cuter."  
  
"YOU SAY WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed as she burst out of the kitchen door. She looked around for Yahiko and started to chase him down.  
  
"I don't think he'll ever learn."  
  
"I don't think so either!" Kenshin said as he watched the two run around the dojo's courtyard.  
  
"Where did you come from? And why do you and Kaoru have chocolate on you faces?"  
  
"Well she made Chocolate covered strawberries for us and we kinda got carried away in a little chocolate fight, that's all." Kenshin said tying not to blush but he could feel his face heat up.  
  
"Ah, so I see that you two were really get close in there huh? Not that I could blame you, I mean you're a man and men do those things. Just I'm with Yahiko, Why Kaoru?" And after Sano had said that he was meet with a large lump on the back of the head. After everyone had gotten about three lumps from Kaoru, the girls got their play time in with their uncle Kenny and Aunt Kaoru, they were in bed, she was cleaned up and after everyone had lied down for the night did Kaoru even think of going out for a little walk. The wind blew with the scent of wild flowers, and the moon was full giving everything a hinge of blue. It was very beautiful. She went out of the Dojo's yard down a small path to a stream that was nearby. "This is so peaceful, wonder why Kenshin isn't here? I usually see him walk this way. Hmm, he must be too tired to night. Oh well." Kaoru sighed; she was really hoping to see Kenshin there. Not seeing him, she came back to the dojo. 'I might as well get some sleep.' But as she walked in the door, she was meet by three sets of eyes.  
  
"Where were you Miss Kaoru, we were worried!"  
  
"Yeah Ugl-err Mistress. We were worried." But everyone look at Yahiko.  
  
'When did he start to call me Mistress?'  
  
Sano, snapping out of it, look at her, "Yeah, you could at least tell us that you were leaving!"  
  
"Well as you can see I'm fine, so go to bed!" She started to walk back to her room. 'That's so weird; they were so... so... so nice. ...I like it!' She grinned wickedly.,. She then noticed that Kenshin was behind her. "What Kenshin?"  
  
"I just wanted to know... are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Because... you normally don't leave the dojo at night, and I seen you walking to the stream. I thought that you would...try...to..." Kenshin 'TRIED' to say but having trouble finding the words.  
  
'Geez, give him a sword and he's a graceful swordsman, but give him emotions to speak about and he's a bumbling idiot.' Kaoru thought to herself, "I'm fine Kenshin. I just needed a walk. Trust me." She said and put a hand to his face and cupped his face. "I'm fine." She said once more looking into his eyes. She then gave him a little hug and a peck on the cheek and entered her room, leaving a stunned Samaria behind. 'I love the mind games I play.' She thought as she lied down to sleep. 'Oh yeah. Tomorrow is going to be fun!'  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning started as usual, Kaoru woke up to the smell of Kenshins food cooking and the screams of Sano and Yahiko. "Well, I know that last night was a dream." She said to herself as she got up. She grabbed her towel wrapped a bathrobe around her and headed for the bathhouse. 'I hope the water was warmed up. I told Kenshin that if he got up before me to warm the water up for me.' She walked into the room to find steam everywhere. "Geez! I told him to warm it up, not to make a sauna."  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" Came a voice.  
  
"Kenshin? I thought you were making breakfast?"  
  
"Nope! Sonosuke and little Yahiko are! Do wish to join me?"  
  
"Kenshin no hentai!!!" She screamed as she hurled pots soaps and different objects at him.  
  
"I was only meaning to scrub you back. I'm not even in the tub. *BAM* Oro!" went a swirled eyed Kenshin.  
  
'Ok that was weird.' Kaoru thought as her bath progressed. She got out dressed and headed to the kitchen. "What are we havin-" she stopped short at what she saw. "Tofu? Wait. Kenshin? I thought that you said Sano and Yahiko were cooking?"  
  
"That I did, and that is what they made for you."  
  
"Well, it looks great guys thanks."  
  
"Your welcome, Kaoru."  
  
"Your welcome, Mistress."  
  
'Ok, so it wasn't a dream. Weird... But I love it.' She beamed. 


	3. To the Market!

Authors Note:  
  
Hi guys! I'm back to write a chapter of this story for you. As for my other stories you'll have to wait for a little while, I'm have a little bit of writer's block! But here you go!  
  
That Magic Day  
  
Chapter 3: To the Market!  
  
Kaoru looked at Yahiko and Sano, 'Did they just bow at me?'  
  
"Mistress, would you wish to go the market today? I, Sonosuke, and Kenshin will be more than happy to take you." Yahiko said as he went to get the rest of breakfast.  
  
'Ok, that was weird.' Kaoru thought. "Yeah? Sure? Ok. I would like to buy something for the cruse and the guy that is going with me."  
  
Kenshin just gave her a smile, he didn't really care if he went or not. All he cared about is if she had a good time. Yahiko thought of this to be a good time to get on Kaoru's good side. And Sano, well, he hated going to the market. Too many people there! But he would go if it gave him a chance to go on that cruse.  
  
~*~ Later that day ~*~  
  
"KENSHIN! Kenshin, look at this! Isn't it cute? I love it!" Kaoru screamed as she pushed a silk, light blue nightgown in his face. It looked to be about to her ankles and where the breasts were to be there was a hole in the middle.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, it is a very pretty color, that it is, but don't you think that you could find something with a little more cloth on it!" Kenshin said as a blush spread across his face. 'Kami-sama, does she have to do that. I really don't want to think of her in that while we're here!' Kenshin thought as he was trying to push the many ideas that were coming to him on how to seduce her.  
  
'I really hope I'm putting ideas into the pea-brain head of his! I really want to take him.' Kaoru thought as she smiled at him and took off. She ran to where she had bought the nightgown, 'I need to by him something! Now what should it be?' Kaoru looked over what all they had there for men; there were many things that she didn't even know could be used in a bed but she finally found something that caught her eye. She picked up a silk bathrobe. It was light red with orange flames at the bottom. She decided that it was perfect for him. "This will fit him very nicely! And it is so adorable! I love it!"  
  
~*~ Meanwhile ~*~  
  
'Kami-sama! Miss Kaoru, did you have to do that? If only you knew!' Kenshin thought as he walked through the market. 'WAIT! Is she taking me? Well, I guess that it wouldn't be to bad.' 'What are you talking about? You know that you love the idea! You should buy something for her!' 'But what?' 'I don't know! What? Am I supposed to think of everything?' Kenshin was fighting within himself. He walked through the market and something caught his eye. It was a baby pink, silk, nightgown. 'At least it has more cloth on it than the one she bought.' He bought it and walked off to find Kaoru.  
  
~*~ With Sano ~*~  
  
Sano was leaning on a fence, 'Where could that little missy be?' Sano was looking for Kaoru because he was to buy lunch for everyone. 'If they don't come soon I'm gonna start eating without them!' Sano really didn't want to go on the trip with Kaoru but he would put up with her just to go on the cruse.  
  
~*~ With Yahiko ~*~  
  
'I hope that Sano isn't mad at me. I really didn't mean to take so long!' Yahiko thought as he ran threw the market looking for Sano. Soon he came upon him at the Acabeco. (Sorry if I spelled it wrong. If anyone knows how to spell it tell me!) "SANO! Sano, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to take so long!"  
  
"Hey don't worry about it squirt! It ain't that big a deal. So what did you buy for the little missy?"  
  
"I bought her a new Kimono. See look." Yahiko held up a light purple Kimono with a light pink obi. At the base of it there was a floral pattern with roses, daisies, and lilies. "Ain't it pretty?"  
  
"Actually yeah! It is. Well all we have to do is wait for Kenshin and the little missy."  
  
~*~ With Kenshin ~*~  
  
'Ok, now when should I give this to her? Should I give it to her when I see her? Should I give to her the day of the cruse?' Kenshin thought as he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I did not see you no I did not! Oh! Miss Kaoru, it's you!"  
  
"Well, Duh! Who else would it be! I've been looking for you! See Look what I bought for you!" She gave him the bathrobe. He studied it for a moment then smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you very much, Miss Kaoru. It is very nice. And see. I bought something for you too that I did." Kaoru took it and looked at it. She seen that it would be to about half way down her shin and It was low- cut but not too low-cut at the neck.  
  
"Oh Kenshin, it's beautiful. I love it!"  
  
"I'm glad, but we should get to the Acabeco. Sano is looking for us to be there." And with that they were off. Soon they came upon it.  
  
"Hey Kaoru what do you have there?" Sano asked.  
  
"It's nightgowns from an American trader. Aren't they beautiful? Oh! I fought to tell you this, the one who goes with me has to share the same room."  
  
Yahiko and Sano, when they heard this, screamed, "THEY WHAT!!!!!!!!! THERE IS NO WAY I'M SHARING A ROOM WITH YOU! TAKE KENSHIN!"  
  
"Ok, then it is settled, Kenshin... Kenshin?" Kaoru said looking around for him. She then looked down and heard...  
  
"Oro!" (@.@ for people who don't know what that means.) Everyone walked on in and started to eat and when Kenshin came too he joined them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well there's that. It took me a little while but it's finally done! Tell me that you think by pressing that sexy lil button that say's go!  
  
^_~  
  
BTW:  
  
If this a little confusing plez let me know. And I will go back through and edit it! And if there are any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. Thankx! 


	4. Getting Ready to go!

Authors Note:  
  
Ok, Now that my cast and splint is off, I ready to get down for serous work on all my fanfics. So here is what is going to happen. I'm going to be working on two stories for each month. So this month I'm working on this story and Losing it in Truth or Dare! That is an Inuyasha story read its good!  
  
Well I also have some ideas for new ones. I have an idea for a Yu Yu Hakasho Romance with Hiei and Kurama (Plez don't think I'm weird but I just wanted to try my hand at writing it!) And another one with Hiei and Yukina in a romance. Yes, I know. They are brother and sister but what would happen if they weren't brother and sister? What would happen if they would have meet under different circumstances! Plez! Be nice they aren't brother and sister in mine!  
  
Well, how about I stop babbling and get on to the fanfic. That's what ya'all came here for, right?  
  
That Magic Day  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Ready to go!  
  
Once everyone had eaten and was through talking they started back to the Dojo. Yahiko was running up behind Sano, hitting him, and then running away as Sano chased him. The two of them were out of site in a matter of moments. Kenshin and Kaoru were left behind to walk to the Dojo together.  
  
Kaoru thought of the day she met him. 'I tried to bash him over the head with a wooden sword. Now that I think of it, I never said I was sorry for that.' She then looked at Kenshin out of the corner of her eye. 'He's gorgeous!' Kaoru thinks and realized that she is going to be away from home for 3 weeks or more and she was going to miss everything, "Kenshin, would you walk with me to the stream and stuff because we are going to be away from home for almost 3 weeks."  
  
"Sure Miss Kaoru. I know that I'm going to start to get a little home sick myself that I will!" Kenshin said as he plastered that cute smile that he always has onto his face. Kenshin wanted nothing more than for Kaoru to be happy and feel safe, and she seemed to feel safe around him. As they were walking Kenshin felt something around his hand; he then realized that it Kaoru's hand. He didn't really mind though he wished she wouldn't walk so close to him. Then he gave in to temptation and removed his hand from hers and placed his arm around her waist.  
  
Kaoru blushed at the contact. She wished that Her and Kenshin could do things like this more often. 'Why am I still blushing? And why do I feel warm? No! We are only friends, I think? I'm not really sure any more.'  
  
Kenshin lead Kaoru down to the stream and along the path that was there, and as they crossed over the bridge they stopped to look into the water. Kenshin, never bring his arm away from Kaoru's waist, spun her around into his strong hold. She felt so warm and safe in his arms, 'I wish that I could stay like this forever!' She thought as she laid her head on his chest. Kenshin took Kaoru's chin in his hand so she would look him in the eye. They just stayed like that form a few moments then they both started to lean in. Kaoru could feel his hot breath on her mouth and just as their lips were about to touch, "Shut-up! *BAM* They are going to here us again!" Sano whispered harshly.  
  
"Too late!" Kaoru and Kenshin said at the same time. Kaoru was a bit disappointed to feel Kenshin strong grip leave her but was happy so that she would have to put up with Yahiko's teasing. Yahiko was a little surprised to not be chased by Kaoru this time but he wasn't going to ponder on it too long. As the all walked back to the Dojo, Kaoru felt Kenshin's hand intertwine with hers.  
  
~*~  
  
~Day of the Cruse~  
  
Kenshin disappeared for a few hours that day, and all Kaoru seen was him walking in to the Dojo hiding something.  
  
~*~ Flashback about 10 minutes ~*~  
  
Kenshin was walking back to the Dojo looking at what he had bought. 'Why in the world did I buy this?' He thought to himself. He looked down at the ring in his hand. It was gold with a real diamond. Kenshin finally convinced himself that it was a friendship ring and nothing more. The next thing he knew he was face to face with a very angry Kaoru.  
  
"WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN, KENSHIN! TODAY IS THE CRUSE! WE NEED TO GET PACKING!" Kaoru screamed at Kenshin as she dragged him off to have him pack. Soon the two were packed and the whole crew was on their way to the docks. Kaoru and Kenshin got on board and Kaoru remembered that it was Sano's job to take care of the Dojo and Yahiko, "SANO! TAKE CARE OF THE DOJO AND LITTLE YAHIKO FOR US! WE'LL MISS YOU! BUH-BYE!"  
  
"I'M NOT LITTLE!" went Yahiko as he waved bye to Kaoru and Kenshin.  
  
"NO PROBLEM KAORU! YOU TWO JUST HAVE A NICE TIME! AND KENSHIN! DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH 'FUN'!" Sano yelled as he dragged Yahiko off. The last Sano or Yahiko seen of Kenshin and Kaoru was Kenshin falling face first onto the deck at what Sano had said.  
  
~*~  
  
Well what did you think? I really hope you like the little fluff between Kaoru and Kenshin that I put in there. Well till next time!  
  
And people..........................................  
  
GIVE ME REVIEWS! 


	5. Day 1: Almost! Almost!

Authors Note:  
  
Ok, yes I think I am going to make this a lemon. But just to be mean I might make it a lime and stop writing the story in the dead center of it! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But heck! How am I kiddin' I'm gonna make it a lemon but not till later! So how about I stop babbling and get on with the fic!  
  
That Magic Day  
  
Chapter 5: Day 1: Almost! Almost! (almost kissing, for the perverts)  
  
Kaoru, not really hearing the last part of what Sano had said, just stared at Kenshin like he was weird and went to their room. She opened the door to find they had a king sized bed, a small love seat with a beautiful view of the ocean, and on the bed was a canapé with white lace and sewn into the lace was sliver stars. Kaoru's jaw dropped and tears started to swell up in her eyes.  
  
"It's beautiful that it is." Kenshin said walking up behind Kaoru and putting an arm around her waist.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru almost screamed and blushed at the contact, "how long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough to know that you were starting to cry." Kenshin said as he pushed Kaoru inside, pulling the door behind them. Kenshin then let go of Kaoru's waist and went to sit on the love seat. "Miss Kaoru, come see the view. It is beautiful that it is!" Kenshin the put the dopey grin that Kaoru loved so much on.  
  
"Oh Kenshin. It is beautiful!" Kaoru said with unshed tears.  
  
"Why are you crying Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked concerned.  
  
"Because it so pretty. I would have never have dreamed how beautiful it could be." Kaoru said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Kenshin moved over and let Kaoru sit down and he put an arm around her to confer her. He then turned her head so that she was looking at him; bringing a hand up to cup her face, he wiped a tear away that had just fallen. He did say anything but Kaoru knew what he was trying to. He slowly brought Kaoru closer until their lips were barely touching then they hear...  
  
"Excuse me. Room service, am I interrupting? I could come back?" Said a man from the other side of the door knocking.  
  
Kenshin just sighed and got up, Kaoru went to answer the door and notice that They were supposed to come to dinner and he had brought a tux for Kenshin and a very lovely dress for herself. "Oh, ok. We will be there in 5. Thanks." She handed him five dollars and shut the door. "Kenshin we have to go to dinner." She then handed him the tux and went into the bathroom with her dress. When she came back out she seen that Kenshin was having some trouble. "Kenshin? What's wrong?" She asked trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Um... I not real sure how this goes." He said with a very bright blush. Kaoru just gave him a smile and helped. When she was done she noticed that Kenshin was blushing worse than before.  
  
"Ken. You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. You look very beautiful Miss Kaoru." He said looking at the dress she was in. It was white and had not straps, it was very sparkly and to him it seemed a little revealing. But it was a very lovely dress looking at the skirt itself he seen that it was in the shape of a bell. 'She's gorgeous!' And with that they were off to dinner hand in hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Well what did ya think? I really like this chapter myself but I'm the author it matters what you think so give me a review! Bye! 


	6. Night 1: Candle Lit Dinner for Two

Authors Note:  
  
Hello there mates. I'm back with a ripper of a story for all the shelas out there. Oh and the blokes. Hey, I can talk Australian. That's sweet. Well how about I stop yabbering and get on with this ripper of a chapter, hey mates? lol, by the way, I'm not making fun of anyone! I'm just havin fun.  
  
That Magic Day  
  
Chapter 6: Candle lit dinner for two  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru made their way to the dinning hall, holding hands. When they reached their destination they where showed to the balcony where there was soft lighting and a candle lit dinner for two people. Kaoru's eyes started to swell up with tears again when they sat down. But for some reason that Kaoru was unsure of, Kenshin was acting weird; shyer than normal for him.  
  
Kenshin was worried like there was no tomorrow. He had brought the ring and was so nervous about giving it to her. He finally gave up and thought to himself, 'after dinner! After dinner, I'll give it to her.' Dinner progressed, and soon it was time for desert and they had crêpes. (A French wafer like thing with a fruit filling. French things are so romantic. *sighs with goo-goo like eyes* ok that's enough of that. I have a picture of one if you want to see it. Just let me know. Now, on with the fic.) But the catch was with these, on this cruse, you have to feed your partner. So Kaoru picked up a piece of the crêpe and placed it in Kenshin's mouth. Kenshin picked up a piece and did the same. Once desert was over, Kenshin said, "Kaoru I have something I want to asked you, that I do."  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Kaoru asked not sure what to expect.  
  
Kenshin gets down on one knee, takes Kaoru's hand, and pulls out the ring, "Kaoru, will you........ will you... will you be mine?" Kenshin glanced up to see that Kaoru was actually crying. 'I knew this was a bad idea; why would she want me.' Kenshin could feel something tugging at his heart. Kaoru did not return his love, or so he thought.  
  
"Yes!" Kaoru screamed swinging her arms around his neck.  
  
'What? I thought would never want me!?' Kenshin thought. "You really want someone as worthless as me?"  
  
"One, your not worthless. Two, Yes I want you. I love you! Three, I've always wanted you. Since the day I met you!" Kaoru said with a smile. Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand and they ran back to there room. When they reach the door they walked in and locked the door behind them. "Ken? You really want me? This isn't just a friendship ring?"  
  
Now Kenshin was faced with a problem that he really didn't want. But he knew the answer. "When I had bought the ring, it was nothing more, but now it's something more. Something MUCH more." Kenshin said in a husky tone, drawing Kaoru very close. Kaoru was unsure how to act at this. He was being really sexual; she liked it. She melted into his strong, and firm yet still gentle touch. Kenshin picked Kaoru up and carried her to the bed and let her sit down. When they turned to look at each other he saw something that he thought he would never see again. It was love. He then grabbed her chin and slowly pulled her to him. And finally, the thing that he wanted the most was received. Kaoru was in shock, but that soon wore off and she leaned into the kiss. Pushing Kenshin and herself down onto the bed.  
  
"Why you naughty little boy." Kaoru said teasingly, "At least wait till I get into my surprise." Kaoru grinned. And headed towards the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later Kenshin heard the bathroom door open. "What do you think 'DADDY'?" Kaoru asked in a 'babyish' voice. Kenshin could barely contain himself. Kaoru was standing in front of him in some sort of little girl outfit that barely went to her thigh. Kenshin could even say anything. Kaoru, knowing now she had his full attention, slowly made her way toward the bed. Making sure to sway her hips with each step. She sat on her knees on the bed and in a naughty voice asked, "So what do you want to do, 'DADDY'?" Kenshin know finding his muscles worked again, picked her up and sat her on his lap.  
  
"This..." he whispered as he touched her most sensitive area. Kaoru gasped but it melted into a moan. Kenshin, using his god-like speed, moved Kaoru onto the pillows and slowly removed the little outfit she was in. Once her clothes were on the floor, he started massaging her breasts. Kaoru squirmed under him. She wanted release from his teasing hands. He bent down capturing Kaoru in a very passionate kiss. He drew his tongue across her lower lip, begging for entrance. When allowed, he plunged deep. Tasting ever corner of her mouth. Just when he was going to remove one of his hands to move farther down, Kaoru used speed and strength that no one ever seen and pushed him down on the bed.  
  
"My turn..." she trailed off. Soon she was unbuttoning his tux and was down to bare skin. She admired his battle-harden muscles. Slowly she started tracing each, letting him feel her feather like touch against him. Slowly she made her way to the hem of his pants. She wanted to really tease him so she 'slowly' unzipped his pants with her teeth. Soon he was striped and Kaoru was under him again. He was tired of being teased. She was going to be 'punished'.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm stopping here till I see if you all like it. I hope you do. Sorry to leave you hangin'. I'll update it real soon, I promise. That is if you like it! =^_^= I sure do hope you do! 


	7. Night 1: Is it love or Is it Lust?

Authors note:  
  
Ok, I hope this isn't too graphic for FF.Net. If it is let me know. I really don't want the people who run FF.Net on my ass. Plez read it and tell me if it is too graphic.  
  
That Magic Day  
  
Chapter 7: is it love or is it lust  
  
Kenshin was sick and tired of being teased and with no satisfaction. He rolled over on top of Kaoru and started to devourer every inch of her. Tasting her soft pink lips, her firm but soft neck, across her dainty collarbone, and down to one of her soft mounds of flesh. He took her into his mouth and sucked gently; slowly adding pressure to her most tender of areas. Kaoru moaned, she wanted, she begged for release. She could feel something growing inside her, but it wasn't that strong yet. She really wanted to have that feeling to be stronger. She reached down to cup his ridged shaft but he grabbed her wrist and held it and her other hand above her head, "Tisk, tisk. Little girls shouldn't play with things they can't understand. Just lie there and feel what you were doing to me." The last part was said more as a threat than anything else.  
  
Kaoru looked up to see that he was not Kenshin; he was the batousi (sorry, can't spell). She felt a shiver run up and down her spine. But it was pleasurable. She liked the feeling. She just lied back and prepared for whatever he was going to do to her. Suddenly She felt something moist and firm move from between her breasts to her navel. She gasped as he twirled his tongue around and around then dipped into it. The feeling was becoming stronger. She moaned his name, "Ken………ken………shi………shin!" Soon the moist, firm feeling moved to her womanhood. There he brought his tongue across, over and in trying to find a nice little nest of nerves. Soon he found it but he slowly worked at it; S-L-O-W-L-Y trailing his tongue firmly over it. Sending massive shivers up and down her spine, threw her stomach muscles and to her womanhood again.  
  
He began to bite at the nest of nerves, slowly pulling. Kaoru's feeling was very strong but she wasn't where she wanted to be yet. She screamed out in pain when he bit too hard; sending even more shivers threw her body. "Ken……… kens……… shi……… shin, I can't……… can't ta………take much mo………more. Please." Kaoru panted. Sweat was beginning to pour from her brow. Kenshin, being close himself, slowly rubbed his ridged shaft against her wet location. Kaoru begged for release, "Kenny, I need it now!" Kenshin entered her not even allowing her time to adjust. Kaoru, being a virgin, cried out in immense pain as a tear slowly trickled down her flushed cheek. Kenshin looked down at her and realized what was wrong and started a slower pace. Soon when he was sure that her pain wasn't so bad he began to rock into her. But soon began to thrust into her. Gaining power as he went. Sweat began to pour for his brow at the strain. Kaoru and Kenshin were both close to climax as he mad one last thrust into her. Letting his warm liquid seep into her; Kenshin collapsed onto her as he caught his breath. When he noticed she was under him he rolled over and brought her into his arms.  
  
"Good-night my love." Kenshin said as his eyes returned to normal.  
  
"Night, Kenny." Kaoru whispered as sleep claimed them both. 


End file.
